Miracles of Miraculous
by ChidSortOfWrites
Summary: This is my collection of Miraculous Shorts I've made.
1. One Night

**Hey Guys. It's me Chid.**

 **I just wanted to say thanks for tapping on this fan fiction.**

 **I did not make that cover, the lovely angiensca did (go follow her on Instagram!). Sure I edited it with Photoshop but the actual image was made by angiensca. She's awesome so give her your love,**

* * *

"One Night"

All he could remember was her.

When he tried to fall asleep she was there, taking up every square inch of his mind. When he actually did fall asleep, she invaded his dreams, making him toss and turn in the night.

She loved him, she said so herself. He loved her too. But then, why was this all so complicated?

After he saw the picture of her and Nino kissing, he shut her off. Shut her out. He stopped showing up to help her with the akumatized victims and moved to a different seat in school. He told himself it was for the best; he needed to distance himself.

It was better this way.

But all he wanted was to have her back in his arms.

And now, as he was laying in bed, he was wishing for her to be with him, just for one night. Just one night of her in his arms, one night of pretending everything was perfect.

As he looked towards his window, he saw a feminine silhouette walking towards his bed. The girl was crying and she took shaky steps towards him. He sat up and stared, taking in his princess, his bugaboo, his… lady.

"Adrien…"

He got out of bed and walked the few steps towards her, limiting their space. Then, he grabbed her into a kiss. A kiss that had been needed for a long time.

They parted and he gazed at her. He could still see the shine of her tears on her cheeks in the moonlight.

"Adrien, I'm sorry." She whispered. "It was a mistake."

He wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know."

"But you ignored me for so long! I-I thought you hated me."

"I love you, Mari."

"But Adrien…"

He put his finger to her lips.

"Let's just forget about everything for one night. Let's deal with everything tomorrow."

She gently nodded. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met each other and they inhaled each other's scent, their taste, so they wouldn't forget what the other felt like.

And for one night, they managed to forget all their other problems.


	2. That Dance

"That Dance"

It was just a dance.

Just a damn dance.

Nothing could happen at a dance.

It was chaperoned by parents and teachers and watchful adults.

But, it is a dance with Adrien. That's what makes it so special. A night with Adrien was all Marinette could've asked for. She was learning to deal with their friendship, but then Adrien surprised her by promposing.

She squeals just thinking about it.

She designed her own dress for prom and couldn't wait to see what the others thought about about it. She slipped on her dress and twirled around the room with it on.

Tikki popped out of a corner. "Marinette, you look beautiful."

Marinette's eyes lit up. "You really think so, Tikki?"

"I know so. You'll definitely be the belle of the ball."

Marinette beamed.

She had let her jet black hair down and it flowed freely to her shoulders. Her dress was red with black polkadots on the lacy ends of the dress. The dress was no longer than her knees. Marinette paired it with a pair of red heels. She added a little lipstick and mascara and she was ready to go.

Good thing too. Right then, she heard Adrien conversing with her parents. Anxious to get downstairs before her parents said something embarrassing, Marinette hurried down her ladder.

And there he was. God, he looked so hot in his tux. Adrien and Marinette's parents stood up to greet her. Adrien reached out and took Marinette's hand.

"Damn, you look… beautiful Marinette."

Marinette blushed. "You look nice too."

"Awwwwww…" Marinette's parents looked at their only daughter with pride. Marinette's mom was close to tears.

"Ok, well, we have to go." Marinette said, practically pushing Adrien out the door. "Bye Mom, bye Papa!"

She slammed the door shut behind her.

"They grow up so fast…" Marinette's mom whimpered.

xoOox

Marinette and Adrien soon arrived at their prom. Their school was decked head to toe in ballons, streamers and banners. It was a complete change!

Marinette walked inside in awe. She hadn't imagined it'd be all so beautiful! She squealed and Adrien laughed at that.

"You're so cute, Mari." Marinette blushed hard.

She took his hand and walked inside with him.

They started dancing, but after a while Adrien left to get them both punch.

Marinette walked around a bit and found Alya.

She waved to her.

"Oh hey girl! How's it been?" Alya said, excited and upbeat.

"Perfect! This is so cool! What've you been up to?"

"Nino and I have been getting down! We might go off on our own soon, if you know what I mean." Alya winked at her and Marinette felt her cheeks heat up.

Alya laughed. "Girl, I'm just pulling your leg!" She hit Marinette playfully. "Seriously, loosen up a little!"

Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and saw that it was Adrien with their cups of punch.

"Thanks." Marinette said, taking the cup.

"Hey Marinette?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Can you come with me? I'd like to show you something."

"Ok…"

Marinette waved goodbye to Alya and then followed Adrien.

He led her onto the rooftop where he had prepared a picnic. He had decorated the roof in streamers and balloons. Marinette could tell he put a lot of planning into this.

"Well?"

Adrien turned towards her with his hand in his hair.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Marinette breathed. "I love it! It's perfect, Adrien! When did you have time to do all this?"

"Well, I had some help."

They sat down facing the sunset. Adrien grabbed her hand and petted it. Marinette tilted her head towards Adrien and their lips met in a kiss. Marinette placed her hand on Adrien's chest and Adrien's hand gripped her waist. Marinette opened her mouth, allowing Adrien's tongue to go in and tease her teeth. They slowly parted from eachother, even though there was undeniable lust in Adrien's eyes.

Marinette shifted so her head lay in his lap. Adrien rubbed her shoulders giving her a calming massage. She moaned in comfort. They lay together quietly. After a while, Adrien stopped rubbing her shoulders. Marinette groaned.

"Hey, Mari?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Marinette inhaled sharply. Adrien loved her? She sighed; he loved her!

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, Mari. I love you."

"I…"

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

It wasn't that she didn't love Adrien. She does and she has for a while now. It was just the problem of saying it back. Voicing her feelings.

Marinette sat herself up so she was staring into Adrien's eyes. She kissed him and their tongues slid into each other's mouths dancing across their teeth. When she didn't break the kiss, Adrien pushed her onto the ground so that he was on top of her. She pulled back and Adrien sighed.

"Adrien…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

He smiled a cheeky grin and kept kissing her.


	3. The Advice

"The Advice"

Cat Noir was sitting on the rooftop. He needed isolation right now. He'd just had a huge fight with his father after he said he didn't want to pursue modelling as a career in college.

He sighed. He often wondered what it'd be like if his mother was still alive. Would his father still be the same now? Maybe his life would be different, easier. But there was no point obsessing over impossible things.

Maybe he'd come to his fencing tournament tomorrow. However, knowing his father, it was best not to get his hopes up. He'd made it through 10 years of fatherless fencing tournaments, why did he expect him to come to this one?

He buried his head in his hands. Cat Noir was so done with his father. He couldn't wait to escape to college and have a good time with his friends. He wanted to leave their empty house behind. Maybe move to a new country (Canada?), and start a new life there.

But if he did leave, what about Ladybug? Who would be there for her? As much as it hurt to stay, it would hurt to leave Ladybug even more. Maybe they could both move to Canada. He chuckles; Ladybug would never agree to move there.

To be honest, Cat Noir would do anything for Ladybug. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life in Paris with his father.

He had to ask himself a question. What would Ladybug do?

Well, Ladybug would tell him that ultimately, it wasn't his father's decision what he studies in college. It was his life and he could do whatever he wants with it. She would tell him to get his butt back home and negotiate with his father.

He stood up. That was exactly what he was going to do.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ladybug,

Cat Noir hugged her saying, "thank you so much for your advice Ladybug!" Then, he ran off.

Ladybug stared after him a bit confused. "You're welcome?"

She shrugged and sat down, staring out at the night sky.


	4. Never Getting Back Together

"Never Getting Back Together"

"What is your problem?!" Marinette shouted at him.

Adrien looked down at the floor.

"I just wanted to go on a date with Nathaniel, not that it is any of your business! What the hell is your issue?!"

Adrien looked up. "I got jealous."

"Of what? What the hell, Adrien? You broke up with me!" Marinette collapsed onto her bed.

"Marinette…" Adrien slowly walked towards her.

"Don't!" Marinette sighs and rubs her eyes with her hands. "God, Adrien, what do you want from me?"

He sat down next to her, "I want you."

"Well I'm off the market," Marinette stares up at the ceiling. "Adrien, you broke me."

"I-I know and I'm sorry." Adrien put his head in his hand.

"'Sorry' doesn't f****** cut it. Honestly. Adrien, can you please let me live my f****** life? Why did my date with Nathaniel bother you so f****** much?"

Adrien blinked. He hadn't ever heard Marinette swear so much in one paragraph.

"Just seeing you with another man, hurts, I guess." He said.

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes. She sat up in her bed turning to face Adrien.

"So when you had 5 different girls in the week after you dumped me, that's fine, but if I go on a date a month after that's illegal."

Adrien looked down.

"Don't you think I was f****** jealous when I saw you taking out girl after girl? I didn't do anything though, did I?"

Adrien ran his hand through his hair listening to Marinette's rant.

"Did you want to humiliate him, Adrien? Because if you did, well then, congratulations, you f****** did."

Marinette got off her bed and took a seat at her desk.

"You son of a b****. Did you know he won't be getting that scholarship now? Why, you ask? Well, because of that prank you pulled, he had to stay behind and pay for the broken dishes and help clean up. You know what that meant? He missed his history class, automatically failing a project worth 30% of our grade."

"Oh s***." Adrien said, ashamed.

"Yeah, that's right. So can you please leave me alone?"

Adrien stood up and sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you."

"But first, can I remind you of something?"

"Sure, I guess."

Adrien walked over to where Marinette was sitting and smashed his lips against hers. She gasped but then slowly closed her eyes and relaxed. All too soon, her eyes shot open and she pulled away sharply. She stood up and pointed towards her trapdoor.

"Get out."

Adrien stood up sheepishly. "Marinette, I-"

"Get. Out."

"I just thought that-"

"I said get out!"

"You don't want me to leave Marinette, trust me."

She blinked. "No, I'm pretty sure I want you to leave." Marinette said, incredulously. "I told you not to try anything before we went up here, Adrien!"

"I know, I just thought that maybe you'd enjoy it as much as I did."

"Adrien, no! You are not getting off that easily. Now get out."

"I'm sorry."

"There it is again. 'Sorry' doesn't make everything okay."

"I-"

"Trust me, Adrien. We won't be getting back together."


	5. Taken

"Taken"

He hated his dad.

He hated everything he stood for. He hated his neglect. He hated being related to him by blood. He hated having his genetics. He hated being his dad's second priority. He hated that his dad didn't try to console him. He hated being Adrien Agreste.

He hated his friends.

He hated their sympathy and their pity. He hated their innocent bliss. He hated their attempts to cheer him up. He hated every kind thing they tried to do. He hated that none of them knew the truth.

He hated the funeral.

He hated seeing her body being lowered into the ground. He hated knowing that he would never say anything to her ever again. He hated all the people pretending to be her friends. He hated the words they used.

He hated crying.

He never did, actually. But when he heard the news, he cried harder than he ever had before. His shoulders shook heavily and heaved, his tears coming out in spluttering gasps.

He didn't know how it happened. One minute she was there, the next she was being hauled away in an ambulance. He should've tried to protect her. The blast should've hit him instead. It should've been him who died… not her.

To think that day had started so innocently. It was like every other day. Cat Noir and Ladybug would save the day and everything would go back to normal. That didn't happen. The world probably was in chaos right now. He should help but he just… couldn't.

He just always kept thinking about the day she was taken from him.


	6. Double Lines

"Double Lines"

Double lines.

Marinette blinked. She held it closer to her eyes but still, it remained the same.

Two lines.

One was fainter than the other but it was still there.

She put it down on the counter. Marinette took a deep breath.

It'll be fine, She thought. This is nothing I can't handle.

She took a shaky step towards the door, her hand resting on the doorknob.

Deep breaths Mari, She told herself. You'll be okay.

She walked out into her bedroom and lay on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

xoOox

Double lines.

Adrien blinked. He had just walked into the bathroom when he saw this thing.

It had two lines.

It certainly explained his wife's behaviour.

He breathed deeply as reality set in.

He was gonna be a father. A dad! He shouted in joy.

He ran out of the bathroom and leaped onto his wife, who was in bed.

"When were you going to tell me?" He said, ecstatic.

She blinked. What the hell was he talking about?

"C'mon, Mari!" He said. "Stop teasing me."

"Adrien, what are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Mari I saw the test."

Marinette felt winded. "Oh."

He beamed. "We're going to be parents!"

Adrien leaned in and kissed her. When she didn't react, he pulled back and pulled her up.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, his eyes shining with concern.

"I just don't know if I'm ready." Marinette sighed. "I want to be a good mom but I don't know if I can be one right now."

She sniffled. "I'm scared, Adrien."

"Aw, Mari." Adrien pulled her into his chest. "Marinette, I swear you'll be an amazing mother. You are so good with Alya's daughter, and when Manon was a kid you were great with her!"

"It's not just that, Adrien. Childbirth, it's so painful. And what if I lose the baby? What if-"

"Mari, shh. There's is no point in worry about the countless 'what ifs'. Everything will be fine. I'll be here."

"You promise? You'll always be here?"

"I promise, Marinette."

She cuddled up into his arms and closed her eyes.


	7. Red

**Hey guys.**

 **Just wanted to make sure you know that I don't own anything. Except Nette.**

* * *

"Red"

He placed the gift on the floor.

Wrapped expertly in white wrapping paper and topped with a bright black bow. He opened it carefully, not wanting to ruin the beautiful presentation. It was Christmas Day, and instead of being at home with his wife and kids, he was stuck in New York for a fashion conference. The gift was sent to him by his wife and he'd been anxious to open ever since it arrived.

He finished unwrapping it and then opened the box. Inside it was a cotton wool sweater. The sweater was red and flashbacks came tumbling into his mind.

It was red like the sky, as the sun set that fateful day. A big, bright ball of fire slowly descending behind the buildings.

Red like her suit, clinging in patches to her body, parts of her exposed to the humid evening.

Red like her wound, a wide gash in the middle of her abdomen, heaving with every shallow breath.

Red like her blood, gathering in a puddle around her, another sign of her evident lifelessness.

The sweater was red and just holding it in his hand had made him remember everything he was trying to forget.

He had grabbed her hand, crying, and she had looked up at him and smiled. "I love you," she said.

Those three words had broke him and yet completed him at the same time. His heart leaped from those words, but collapsed after he realized he was losing the one he loved.

You can't say he didn't try, because he did. But, in the end, trying wasn't enough.

In the weeks following, he was pulled into a deep depression. Succumbing to sadness, he neglected his schoolwork and abandoned all his friends. He was what they called a 'lost cause'.

He no longer fought akumas. What was the point? He couldn't capture them anyway. He had lost meaning of doing anything and he felt as though he lost everything. His friends always visited him, but they couldn't pull him out of this.

Until one day, Bridget moved to Paris. Marinette's cousin. She extended her arms and he took them, allowing someone to help him for the first time.

He smiled, remembering the red hankercheif she had given him all those years ago, telling him to "Man Up".

At first he hung with her because she reminded him of Marinette. It helped if he could forget that Marinette and Ladybug were dead and just pretend that Bridget was her. But when Bridget became the holder of the Ladybug kwami, he started to fall in love with her.

The years went on and they got together. Bridget graduated college with a PhD in medicine and Adrien with a degree in business. They eventually got married and had 2 children.

Plagg and Tikki were happy to see Bridget and Adrien so content with eachother. Their children knew all about the Kwamis and so they played with them. Adrien chuckled as he remembered a time when he found Plagg stuck in his youngest's dollhouse.

However, Tikki still grieved the death of Marinette and was a bit withdrawn from the children. She was fairly kind to Bridget, but she didn't feel herself connecting to her like she did to Marinette. In her heart, she silently wished that Marinette were still alive.

Adrien remembered the heart-to-hearts he used to have with Tikki. He was hearing her confession of her unfair resentment towards Bridget. He remembered consoling her and her soft body heaving with sobs. He remembered Bridget kick her out, having heard everything. She had took off her earrings and tossed them into the ocean.

He sighed. Another red thing that held a bad memory. That wasn't the first time Bridget did something serious she later regretted. Now, nearly 25 years and tons of impulsive descions later, he and Bridget were still married and enjoying the life they had with eachother.

Adrien took the sweater and spread it out across the floor. It was an ugly Christmas sweater. It appeared as though his middle daughter, Nette, had made it for him.

A tear rolled down his cheek. All the time, Nette managed to show him how similar she was to Marinette. Marinette was her namesake, but everyone called her Nette by request of Adrien. The truth was that Adrien couldn't bear to mention the name 'Marinette' as she was growing up. Even thinking of Marinette brought anguish to his heart. It was Bridget's request that she would be named that.

Nette was a daddy's girl and they used to spend every waking second together. Nette sews, knitts, crochets, and makes clothing. She works for his company and has her own fashion line. Nette was shy and she stutters around people she doesn't know. She blushes often and is very clumsy but she is also loyal to a fault.

When her boyfriend Cole, asked for his blessing, he knew he was the one for Nette. Cole showed Adrien the ring, and it had been red too. It was a small ruby, a pretty precious find.

So maybe there were enough good red things to outweigh the bad. He hoped so. The sweater was obviously a family effort and he would love to wear it.

But then he remembered his son's affair. His mistress, she'd been a ginger. He remembered when his then-girlfriend had come crying to him about his cheating. That was one of his most humiliating memories.

And then the last came to him. A few years ago, he saw Marinette's ghost. It was during a time when he and Bridget were going through a rough patch. Bridget had spent their savings for their grandkid's college fund on designer clothes.

That week, Adrien found out that he might have to sell his business to a competitor. He was in a pretty bad mood, but then finding out about their grandkid's college fund gone? Well, that drove him off the edge.

They both said hurtful things that night, and it ended with Bridget packing her things and going to live with her friend. He figured she wouldn't be gone for long and sat smugly in his living room, waiting for her to come crawling back to him.

She was gone for nearly 4 weeks.

By the end of 2 weeks, he thought she was never coming back. He started to spiral back into depression and ended up deciding to kill himself. He had gotten a gun and had pressed it to his head about to pull the trigger. But then he heard a soft voice saying "Adrien, don't."

Thinking it was Bridget, he turned around, his hand retreating back to its side.

But it wasn't Bridget. It was Marinette standing before him looking the exact same as she did when she was lowered into the ground.

"M-Marinette?" He remembered stammering.

 _Don't do it, Adrien._ She said, although her lips weren't moving. It was more like she was talking inside his head.

"Is that really you?" He said in part awe and part anguish.

 _Of course it is._ She smiled. _I like to think there is nobody else quite like me, Adrien._

His heart had leaped for joy and he dropped the gun and ran to hug her. The feeling was surreal.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much!" He cried, gripping her tighter in case she would leave him.

 _I've always been here, Adrien._ Much to his surprise, she returned the embrace with warmth.

He slowly let go of her and, to his happiness, she remained where she was.

She was still the teenage girl she died as. She looked almost exactly the same besides the ghostly aura she seemed to glow. She was also more flushed and she seemed... happier.

"After all these years, why are you here?"

 _I knew you needed me._ She gestured to the gun on the floor. _You can't kill yourself, Adrien._

"Oh yeah," He hastily picked it back up and pointed it towards his head. "I'm still going to do it."

 _But why? What about your friends and family?_

"Well, I'm going to die anyway," He shrugged. "It'll just be a bit sooner than everyone thought."

 _Adrien_. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What? I have nothing left to live for. My wife left me and she is never coming back."

 _Who, Bridget?_ Marinette rolled her eyes at his stupidity. _I happen to know that she has been sitting at the phone waiting for you to call. Why haven't you?_

His hand went into his hair. "I thought-"

 _Oh, yeah. Your ego._ Her hand reached into the pocket of her jeans. _Give this to her and she'll forgive you._ She gave him a pair of black earrings.

"Oh my God. Marinette, are these your miraculouses?"

 _Yeah. I heard Bridget lost them._

Adrien snorted. "That's one way to put it."

 _You'll be okay, Adrien._

"How do you know?"

 _I love you. And the Adrien I love can pull through anything._ She kissed him on the cheek and then she started to fade.

"Don't go, Marinette."

 _I have to. It'll all be okay._

"I love you too!"

 _It'll all be okay…_

With those last words, she faded from sight.

Behind her, she left him something of hers. _A yoyo._

Now, present day, he touched the yoyo in his pocket, just for reassurance of its existence.

He decided he would wear the the sweater. He would wear it to remind himself of everything that happened throughout his life and as a reminder of the the girl who he once fought beside. A girl he once loved. From that moment on, he decided he wouldn't avoid red, but seek it. After all, strong things, were red.


	8. The Double-Sided Affair

"The Double-Sided Affair"

He was sick of this! Sick of the affair, sick of not being able to share his affections in public. He was sick of cheating on sweet Marinette, but he knew he didn't love her. Well, at least not like he loved Chloé.

Nathaniel wished he didn't have to do all of this in secret. He wished he could go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and scream that he loved Chloé Bourgeois. He did love her and he wanted the whole world to know it.

He wasn't stupid; he knew Chloé was ashamed of him. But when they were alone with eachother, it made up for everything.

He sighed, absorbing in the memory. He was meeting Chloé later tonight for dinner. It was the first time he'd see her in weeks. She had been busy with her actual boyfriend, Adrien, and he had gone to a gallery opening in America.

 _Adrien_. He scowled when he thought of him. Adrien wasn't any good for Chloé, he knew it. Well, yeah, he provided for her and they had a humongous house and they were pretty much rolling in the dough, but he didn't give her the emotional support he knew she needed.

Chloé needed a lot of attention which Nathaniel was sure he could supply. If she just let him.

Nathaniel liked to think that his lack of money wasn't the reason Chloé and him didn't get officially together. He told himself it was also because her father didn't exactly approve of him. Nathaniel was an artist, a job that doesn't pay that well when you're alive. He knew with that kind of job, money would be a problem but he was doing what he loved, and didn't that matter the most in the end?

Currently, he was sitting at the dining table in his and Marinette's studio apartment. He was quietly waiting for Marinette to come home from her job. He was thinking that he was going to break the news to her when she got home. Hopefully she wouldn't take it too hard. Or cry. Nathaniel hated it when people cried.

As if on cue, Marinette burst through the door carrying fabrics and pins and rolls of paper. Nathaniel jumped up to help her then lay her stuff on the table.

"Hey babe," Marinette said, fumbling with the key. "Did you pick up Hugo from school?"

Hugo was Marinette's 5 year old daughter with Adrien. They were dating each other in high school and she got pregnant with his baby. Adrien is still involved in Hugo's life and he visits once a week.

"Yeah, I did," Nathaniel says. He rubs his hand through his red hair and sighs.

"Is something wrong, Nath?" Marinette asks. She takes off her heels and walks quickly towards him.

"No, we just… need to talk," Marinette steps back, a bit frightened by what that could mean.

"Oh, ok," she squeaks. "It'll have to wait though."

"Why?"

"Because-" Marinette was cut off by the doorbell. She gestures towards the door and Nathaniel mentally facepalms himself. How could he forget that Adrien was coming to see his son?

Marinette walks the short strides towards the door and opens it.

"Hey Adrien." She says.

"Hey Mari."

They share a brief hug and then Marinette leads him inside.

"Hugo! Your father is here!"

Shouts of joy can be heard from another room and then little Hugo comes bounding into the entrance hall/dining room/living room.

"Papa!" He shouts in joy. Adrien picks up Hugo and swings him around. "Hey, little buddy." Adrien says, tickling a squirmy Hugo. "Why don't we go to the zoo today?"

Hugo squeals in delight and Adrien laughs at his son. He gently puts him down.

"Why don't you let Mama help get you ready."

"Okay!" Hugo scurries off to his room and Marinette is quick to follow.

"Hey Nath." Adrien turns towards Nathaniel with his hand in his hair. "Can I talk to you?" .

"Um sure." Unsure of what this could be about, Nathaniel gestures towards the dining table and he and Adrien sit down.

"What's up, man?" Nathaniel asks.

"You're my friend, right?" Adrien asks. "You'll tell it to me straight, right?"

"Of course, Adrien." He lied. Nathaniel liked to think that he wasn't Adrien's friend at all. He just wished that this wouldn't take that long.

"Well recently…" Adrien takes a deep breath. He starts tracing the patterns of the table with his finger.

"C'mon man. Just say it."

"I think-" He inhales sharply. Whatever this was, it was beating Adrien up. "Deep breath, man."

Adrien inhales deeply. "I think Chloé is cheating on me!" He blurts out.

Nathaniel takes a deep breath. _How could he have found out?_ He and Chloé were very cautious with this. He knew Adrien and Marinette would find out eventually, but he wasn't ready for it right then.

"She can't be. She wouldn't, Adrien." He says, shakily.

"I don't know, Nath. She is always out now. I rarely ever see her." Adrien sighs. "And when she does come home she looks disheveled. I just-" Adrien's voice cracks. "I just can't live like this anymore."

"Hey Adrien," Nathaniel pats him on the back. "You don't even know if she is cheating on you. Just ask her about it tonight when she comes home."

Adrien slowly nods. He rises out of his seat. "Thanks man." Adrien shakes Nathaniel's hand. Hugo comes bounding into the room. "Ready, ready!" He shouts.

Adrien laughs at his eagerness. Their previous conversation forgotten, he says happily, "let's go then, little man." Adrien took Hugo's hand and they walked out the door together.

Marinette walked towards Nathaniel and sat down across from him.

"You wanted to talk, Nath?" Marinette put her hand on top of Nathaniel's.

"Marinette, I don't think this is working anymore."

Marinette jerked her hand away. "W-what?"

"I think we should break up."

Marinette went through several emotions in 30 seconds but she decided on indignation. "Is this about my relationship with Adrien? God, Nath! ... Nothing is going on!"

"No, it's not about Adrien. I just don't feel anything towards you anymore."

Marinette crossed her arms. "Funny, I distinctly remember you saying I love you to me last night. Last time I checked, feelings don't disappear that quickly."

Nathaniel stays quiet. Marinette's hands lift to her mouth and tears fill her eyes.

"Wait. Have you been cheating on me?"

"Marinette…"

"Oh my God, you've been _cheating_ on me!" Marinette stands abruptly, her eyes tearful and full of regret.

"Marinette…"

"Can you tell me who it is?" Marinette softly pleads.

Nathaniel takes a deep breath. "Chloé."

Marinette inhales sharply. "Chloé Bougeoirs?! The girl who made my life hell, the girl who made your life hell!"

"We're over that now."

"How the hell can everyone just get over high school? To top it off, that's Adrien's girlfriend! He was your friend!"

"Not really. He was your friend, not mine."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Marinette. A friend doesn't steal his friend's crush right out from under him. You were mine, but then pretty boy moved to our school and you were all 'Adrien this, Adrien that'! To add insult to injury, you get pregnant with his kid!"

Marinette scoffs and rubs her eyes. She has never heard Nathaniel talk like this. If Nathaniel hadn't said she was his, she might've backed down and left. But, Nathaniel did say that, and now, the sassy side of Marinette was emerging.

"First of all, Nathaniel," she sneers. "I never was and never will be yours. I never thought you had so much beef with Adrien but I'm glad he moved to our school. If he didn't, I never would've had Hugo or be pregnant right now!"

Nathaniel looks at her a bit shocked by her outburst. Then, the reality of her words sunk in and he now stared at the indignant Marinette in doubt.

"You're… pregnant?"

"Yes, Nathaniel, can you leave now?"

"With my child?"

"No, with Adrien's."

Nathaniel was now staring at Marinette in absolute shock. He never once thought that innocent and naïve Marinette would've cheated on him. He was hurt and a bit saddened by that.

"You cheated on me?!" He roared. He slowly rose from the table and walked slowly towards Marinette.

"You've been neglecting me, Nath. A woman has needs, you know." Marinette says, a bit too confidently.

"So you cheated on me with Adrien?"

"Yeah, I did, motherf*****. And guess what?" Marinette leaned towards him. "I liked it."

This sent Nathaniel over the edge. His hands balled up into fists and he was turning as red as his hair.

"You b****."

"Hey, Nathaniel, all's fair in love and war. Besides, you cheated on me with Chloé. So why don't you run along and go crying to her. If she doesn't reject you like she did at the prom."

Nathaniel couldn't control his ever-growing rage anymore. His hand rose and, quickly and impulsively, he slapped Marinette.

Marinette took a shaky step backwards and her hand went to her cheek. It was throbbing and was definitely going to bruise in the morning. Her blue eyes looked up at Nathaniel in… fear.

Nathaniel was shocked that he even had the balls to hit her. He couldn't believe he did, and was consumed with regret. He took a step towards her and she flinched away, afraid of what he might do next.

"Marinette, I'm sorry!" He whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek and he resisted the urge to wipe it.

"Get away from me." She says.

"Marinette, give me another chance, please." Giving up against his better judgement, his hand rose and he tried to cup her cheek. Marinette swatted his hand away and she took a large step backwards.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled. Red faced and scared, she ran to her bedroom.

"Marinette!"

"GET OUT, NATHANIEL!"

He hears her start dialing a number. She begins to talk in frightful whispers. Nathaniel takes shaky steps towards the door. His hand rests on the doorknob and he is overwhelmed by the feelings that start to overtake him. The most dominant one, is _relief_.

xoOox

Chloé lies in bed beside her true love, Nathaniel. He was sleeping, having just had a tiring day but she was awake. A bit stimulated by everything that had happened.

She had just gotten off the phone with Adrien about where she was. She lied and said she was out with friends. She could've said she was at home, but then Adrien would've wanted to talk to her when he got home.

Knowing what she knows, she was expected to give Adrien the boot. But having Adrien as her boyfriend did wonders for her reputation. With Sabrina off traveling the world, she had to meet a whole new group of snobby, classy friends. Telling them that she was dating Adrien Agreste put her on the top of their social circle.

Chloé knew she shouldn't care so much about her reputation as she did but she couldn't help it. Her reputation was the real reason she didn't get with Nathaniel. She loved him, she knew that now, but they couldn't work together. It wouldn't be money-wise to marry an artist.

But with their affair having been going on for almost 3 months now, she knew it was time to make a choice. She had to choose for the sake of her unborn child.

She rubbed her belly, trying to lull herself back to sleep.

Eventually she did.

Unfortunately, her sleep didn't last long because she was awoken to shouting. She groggily opened her eyes and saw Adrien and Marinette standing beside the bed, shouting at a half-awake Nathaniel. Why were they shouting? And why were the lights so bright?

She felt her bra tangled around her feet and she quickly pulled it over her head. She sat up in bed, quite irritated because she had been waken up far before she wanted to be.

"What the hell is going on?" She snapped. "Couldn't you tell that I was sleeping?"

They all turned and looked at her. Did she not realize she was in her and Adrien's house with another guy in their bed? Nathaniel's arm wrapped around her shoulder and she shuffled closer to him. Adrien holds Marinette's hand and she rubs her thumb against the back of his hand.

"Chloé, you were f****** Nathaniel. We caught you." Marinette says, using the voice that makes it sound like she is trying to explain something to a 2 year-old.

"More like we caught you." Nathaniel counters. "You two came in here because Adrien wanted to get into Marinette's pants."

"I'd rather make love to Marinette than to Chloé any day," Adrien retorts.

"That's stupid Adrien." Chloé says, "I doubt Marinette could ever make you moan her name as loud as I did."

Marinette blushes and looks at the ground.

"F*** off." Adrien says. "I obviously thought she was good enough to get her pregnant."

"You did _WHAT_?" Chloé's screech could be heard throughout the house. It echoed in the room.

"You heard him." Marinette smirks.

"Ugh, Marinette." Chloe's sighs. "I'm ten weeks."

Marinette grips Adrien's hand in fear. "Y-your pregnant?"

"Mmhmn, honey."

Nathaniel leans towards Chloé. "Is it his?" He whispers in her ear.

"It's yours," she says softly. "But they don't know that."

Nathaniel smirks and resumes his position on the bed.

"What'd you just say?" Adrien asks, cautiously.

"Oh, nothing," Nathaniel says smugly. "Just telling her I'd raise your child as my own."

Rage filled Adrien. "Oh, hell no! That's my baby and I reserve the right to care for it."

"As do I, Adrien."

"Well Adri-kins, as pleasant as this has been, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Chloé crossed her arms.

"This is my house, Chloé! Why don't you two get out of here?" Adrien says.

"Well ok, Adrien. I didn't think you'd want to sleep on these sheets, but whatever. Come on, Chloé." Nathaniel gestures to Chloé and they start to move to get off the bed.

"Ok, ok!" Marinette shouts. "Stay there! We'll just go to my place for the night!"

"But, we aren't done talking about my baby, Chloé." Adrien yells back at her, as they were walking out the door.

"Who said it was yours?" Chloé smirks.

Adrien and Marinette slowly turn around and look at Chloé in shock. Then realization passes Adrien's face.

"You were f****** him for at least ten weeks?!" Adrien slammed his hand against the wall. "I f****** loved you and that's how you treated me?!"

"Yes and I'm glad I did, Adrien." Chloé says, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "Because this all worked out in the end." She grabbed onto Nathaniel's hand. "And now I'm pregnant with a mini me or a mini Nath. And Nathaniel will treat me better than you ever did, Adrien. So, get out."

"Gladly." Marinette opens the door and the two of them exit. Marinette's head peeks out from the doorframe. "But just so you know, Chloé, Nathaniel hit me."

Chloé smiles but Nathaniel looks at his fingers. "He did? Well, I can say that I probably would've hit you too." Marinette fumes, but then she slarms the door behind her. Nathaniel and Chloé's posture evidently relax a bit. Chloé claps twice and the lights turn off.

"So, you're not mad at me for hitting Marinette?" Nathaniel asks, nervously. "Because I didn't meant to, I swear!"

Chloé climbs onto Nathaniel's lap and kisses him softly on the cheek. "I know you didn't. The b***** probably deserved it, anyway." She whispers. "I love you."

Nathaniel smiles. He loved hearing Chloé say it first. "I love you too." He turned towards Chloé and he met her lips in a passionate kiss.

xoOox

Eventually, the pair would get their own house somewhere else in Paris. They would raise a somewhat lovely two girls. The word about the affair would've gotten out and they would've had to go on several talk shows and done several interviews revolving the affairs. Eventually, it would be dubbed by the people of Paris The Double-Sided Affair in English translation.

Eventually, The Double-Sided Affair would be turned into a movie and later, a TV series about their lives afterward. The show would receive plenty nominations and awards. Critics had nothing but good things to say about the show.

Eventually, the calls would stop coming and reporters would stop knocking at their door. The Double-Sided Affair would have died down and Chloé and Nathaniel would be able to raise their daughter's last years of being a teenager in a peaceful manner.

Eventually, after they had gotten older and they would see Marinette Agreste and Adrien Agreste for the first time in 30 years on Dr. Phil. The show would begin with a lot of fighting but by the end of it Marinette, Chloé, Adrien and Nathaniel would all be friends again, the past forgotten.

Eventually, Chloé would die in a car crash and not that long after, Nathaniel would die from leukemia. They would've lived a nice, prosperous life and they died in happiness. They would have a joint funeral and they'd be surrounded by loving family and friends.

But for now, Chloé and Nathaniel would just enjoy the taste of their partner's lips and the tingling sensation they got when they were close to each other. For now, they would just live like today's their last.


	9. Support

_"Support"_

Tom Dupain was a nice guy. He thought he had an amazing life. He had a beautiful wife to share it with and a quiet daughter who barely caused any problems. He owned a flourishing bakery and he though life couldn't be better.

His wife Sabine had gone to China alone to visit family. His daughter Marinette had just recently moved out to live with her boyfriend. He finally had the place alone!

Don't get me wrong, Tom loved his family. He just needed the alone time he never seemed to get.

Now, he was relaxing on the couch, loving all this new time for television he had. He and Sabine had hired more help for their bakery and they had more time on their hands now for other things. More… intimate things.

Tom sighed in happiness. He was in nirvana. He was so relaxed that he thought nothing could bring him down. He would just close his eyes and get a little shuteye. He wa p…

Then Marinette barged through the door. "Papa!" She cried. Tom's eyes bolted open and he raised his head in concern. "Marinette?" He asked, a bit confused.

He got up and walk to the place Marinette stood. Her hair was disheveled and messy and her mascara had run, leaving black marks of makeup streaming through her cheeks. Her eyes were red and tears still flowed freely from them.

Tom looked at his daughter in concern then gave her a large hug. He slowly pulled away but his hand still rested on her shoulder. His green eyes looked down at Marinette in concern. "What's going on, cookie?"

Marinette buried her head in her father's chest. "N-Nath broke up with me!" She blubbered.

She started crying harder and Tom gently pulled her in for a hug. His arms tensed with anger across his daughter's back. He never did like that kid. He preferred her friend Adrien much more. "Cookie, it's ok. There'll be other guys."

With that statement, Marinette started crying harder. "Papa, you-you don't understand!"

She was right, he didn't. He didn't understand what could put his daughter in this much distress. Maybe it was this boy, Nathaniel, but he didn't think she loved him all that much. If at all.

Tom led his daughter towards the couch. They sat down together, with Tom's arm draped across Marinette's shoulder. They sat there, just basking in the warmth of the other's company. Once Marinette's sobs reduced to sniffles, her father's hand dropped from her shoulder and rested on her knee. He said, "Marinette, tell me what's got you so worked up."

Marinette buried her head in her hands. "You're going to think I'm a slut," She mumbled.

"Hey." Tom pulled her hands away from her face, revealing her terrified blue eyes and splotchy red face. What could be bothering her so much? "Marinette, I love you. I would never think you were a slut. Just tell me what happened."

Marinette takes a shaky breath. "Ok," she whispers. She rubs the tears away from her eyes and inhaled sharply. "I-I," she stutters. She mumbles something intelligible.

"What?" Tom says. "Speak louder, I can't hear you."

Marinette mumbles something even quieter.

"Marinette, I cannot hear a word you're saying."

"Papa, I'm pregnant!" She cried.

Silence shook the house. It was as if time itself had stopped. There was no noise in the house besides the sound of Marinette sobbing. Tom was understandably shaken by the news, and he rubbed his temples, trying to figure out something to say.

"See? I told you you'd think I'm a slut." Marinette said, her voice merely a whisper of sadness and sorrow.

Tom looked up from his lap and looked Marinette in the eye. "Marinette. This is not what I had planned for you, but when does life ever go as planned?" Tom took his daughter's hand and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles. "Honey, I love you. If you have this baby, me and Maman will always support you."

Marinette wrapped her father into a tight hug. "Thanks Papa." Tom's arms slowly closed around his daughter' back. "I'm keeping it." She added.

Relief swept across Tom's face. He always wanted a grandkid. If Marinette had decided to abort the baby, he would've been sad, but he would've supported her decision.

"I'm going to be a grandpa." He whispered to himself. Marinette heard him and chuckled. "And I'm going to be a mother." She whispered back, in as much awe as he was.

And when Tom held his newborn grandson Louis, for the first time 37 weeks later, he knew Marinette had made the right choice. In his arms, was Louis Tom Dupain-Cheng, the definition of perfection.


	10. When I Dream

_"When I dream"_

When I dream, I dream of us.

I dream of a world in which we weren't bound to jewellery. A world in which Marinette and Adrien can live as happily as we could. A world in which we could be humans, experiencing and living just like everyone else.

I dream of a world where people don't need us. A world where there was no darkness, only light. Where people could converse with complete strangers, and not be afraid of their motives.

I dream of the family we would start. I dream of telling them about my favourite ladybug and your favourite kitten. I dream about recitals, concerts and plays. I dream about everything that could never happen in real life.

I don't dream about being invisible, or anything more paranormal than I already am. I think it's because my mind knows I could never be those things. It likes to tease me about things closer to my heart, things I long for so badly that I like to convince myself it is real. But every dream ends, and I am constantly ripped from my alternate reality and awoken to reality,

It's kind of funny, actually, how I left myself believe these things so easily everyday. I can't seem to stop myself from believing that these dreams are real.

But that's all they are.

 _Dreams._

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this was kind of short. I was going to extend it a bit longer, but it just sounded better if I ended it here.**


End file.
